


10 things I hate about you

by deadlynightshade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Punk Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8425414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlynightshade/pseuds/deadlynightshade
Summary: Dean doesn't have a crush on the school punk, Castiel. On the contrary, he totally hates him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, reader!  
> Punk!Cas is definitely my weakness, so I decided to write a chaptered story about him to keep my needs satisfied.  
> It was totally inspired by the movie "10 things I hate about you", but only for the chapter titles.  
> Hope you like it!

It’s Monday morning, Dean’s supposed to be in history class in less than five minutes, and apparently, his locker doesn’t want to open. _Dammit._  
“Hello, Freckles” says a voice behind him and _fucking hell_ , it’s way too early for this shit.  
“Castiel” mumbles Dean, not daring to look at the boy. “How many fucking times do I have to tell you that’s not my name?”  
“He swears” he hears the punk respond, a mocking tone in his hoarse voice. “Freckles suits you more” he then adds, moving at Dean’s side.  
Dean must restrain himself from glancing at Castiel and without saying anything continues with his attempts at opening the damn locker.  
However, the punk seems to mind the lack of attention he’s getting, so he pats Dean’s shoulder and asks, “are you going to ask me to help you or not?”  
“And why would I do that?” he asks, although he already knows the answer, and turns so he’s facing Castiel. Bad mistake. Today he’s wearing black, tight, skinny jeans and a black hoodie with a lot of rock band logos, stuff about anarchy and other signs he doesn’t recognize. His blue mohawk is silly, ridiculous, and weird, but glorious nonetheless. His blue eyes have that spark in them, the one that makes every girl and every boy that he looks at fall to their knees.  
Castiel looks stunning, as always. _Too bad he’s a douchebag_ , he thinks.  
“Because rumor has it that I’m quite good at opening lockers, haven’t you heard?”  
_And cocky._ “Oh, yeah? Mind showing me?”  
“Sure thing, Freckles” he says, reaching to his pocket and pulling out a screwdriver. He tinkles with the locker until it opens with a click sometime later. “You can thank me with a kiss” he whispers, a sensual smirk on his face.  
“You wish, Novak” he almost stutters, fighting with all his might the blush that is slowly spreading on his cheeks. He quickly takes the books he needs and closes the locker. “I have to go, now.”  
“See you soon, Freckles.”

 

“I hate him” mutters Dean, half a hamburger in his mouth and a pout on his face.  
“No, you don’t” reminds to him Charlie, sitting in front of him in the canteen. “You’re head over heels in love with him, which is the reason why you talk about him all the time.”  
“I don’t!” retorts Dean, indignant. “I’m not in love with him, in fact, I hate him. And I talk about him because he constantly gets on my nerves!”  
“Yes, because of how attractive he is!”  
“Yeah, exac- What? Garth, you traitor, I thought you were on my side!”  
“Sorry Dean-o, but Charlie is right this time” affirms Garth while stealing a fry from him. “You do like him, otherwise you wouldn’t talk about him this much.”  
Dean frowns at him and sighs. “Please guys, I only talk about him because I hate his guts. He’s always calling me stupid names and showing off his weird, unlikely hair; can’t a guy just complain?”  
“Why don’t you just admit you like him, Dean?” asks Charlie, rolling her eyes. “We know you, always complaining is one of your ways to show love.”  
Dean chuckles. “If only he wasn’t so despicable, maybe then I would like him.” _Although I already do._ His friends look at him with wide eyes and then start laughing after his confession.  
“You already do, Freckles, quit lying to yourself. See you around” affirms the punk ruffling his hair and sending him a kiss.  
He blushes furiously and turns to give him the middle finger, but the guy is already gone.  
“You two shut up” he mutters before standing up and leaving the room in a childish way.


End file.
